Arietta's Story
by SwiftAuditore
Summary: I am your ordinary woman when I found myself reincarnated as the main character of Harry Potter. She is stuck with the dursleys until she finds a way to get away from them for good and is adopted by her other uncle. How will the wizarding world cope with a savior who is not going to be pushed around?
1. Chapter 1 Rescue From The Dursleys

**SwiftAuditore: Hey swifters and welcome to Aurelia's Story and after reading the chapters and trying to write a next chapter for it I did some thinking about it and I realized that I have written Ivlis out of character and I can't write Ivlis properly so I decided to go a different route with the crossover which means that I am going to be replacing the chapters I have put up already but I promise that this is the last time I will do this. I've brought the harry potter timeline forward so harry potter is born in the 90s in this fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of their characters they belong to J. and i don't own any character from Transformers they belong to Hasbro**

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 ** _Written Words_**

 **Chapter 1 Rescue from the Dursleys**

Well, I've seen plenty of videos, articles where people discuss what could happen when we die, also I have read several fanfictions where people are reincarnated as someone from various games, anime, and other media, and I've not seen many fanfictions of someone being reincarnated as the main character however it seems that I have fallen into that few category.

"It's a girl" is the first thing I hear _I wonder who my parents in this life are_ I am placed in my weak mother's arms

"What do you want to name her lily flower?" my father says _Lily flower? Have I been?_

"I like Harriet Lily" my mother says _Harriet no way am I having that name for my name_ I shake my head rapidly which caught their attention

"Do you not want the name Harriet?" my father asks and I nod rapidly

"Do you like the name Arietta?" my father asks and I nod my head

"Your name is Arietta Vera Potter will be your name" my mother exclaims _I'm glad I have my first and middle name of my previous life, I have been reborn in the harry potter world!_

"I wonder where she got blue eyes from neither you or i have them" James comments

"I think my dad has blue eyes she could have inherited them from him" Lilly replies

I must have been in shock for most of the time I spent with Lily and James and I think what snapped me out of shock was lily screaming "Not Arietta! Please Not Arietta!" I let out a wail at the thought of everyone I wouldn't see again and for breaking my promise to my brother. I watch as Voldemort tries to kill me and it backfires on him. I was placed with the Dursleys which is the wrong decision to make considering that they hate magic.

The Dursleys have tried to abuse me over the years but have failed, I have taught myself how to lock pick so I can get out of the cupboard they lock me in so I can sneak out and get food. They try to make me their slave but I refuse and Petunia has to cook. Currently I am five and right now I am in school, the Dursleys tried to get me to do not do my best in school but I tried my best anyway. I am in English currently and our English teacher is going through the roll call to ensure everyone is at the class and once she is done she turns to face us.

"You are all going to be assigned a pen pal that you are to write to every two weeks, I will hand you a paper that will have the name of your pen pal and the address to send the letter to now" she spoke and goes round to give each of us a paper and when I get mine I look at the name and it says 'Sam Witwicky' I look up to see that the teacher is at the front again.

"On the table next to me is all the supplies that you will need I will call a name out at random and when your name is called you are to pick a piece of paper, an envelope, a stamp, a pen and a bag to store the letters you receive from your pen pal to keep them organised." She explains and she gets out a piece of paper and looks at it. "Arietta Potter" she calls out and I make my way to the front I grabbed a blank piece of paper, a white envelope, a turquoise pen, a first class stamp, and a transparent zip lock bag and went back to my seat. I watch as she calls out the rest of the class to do the same. She tells us to start working on writing the letter. I ended up writing the following.

7th April 1995

Hey Sam,

It's nice to meet you through letters, how are you? My name is Arietta Vera Potter I'm five years old and I live at Sussex in England I'm currently in my English class at St George's Primary School with my aunt, uncle and cousin, how old are you?

I like to create comic book art, collect comic books, play the guitar and I like to read. What do you like to do? My favourite colours are turquoise and gold, what are your favourite colours? My favourite type of music is rock and metal, what is your favourite type of music?

How long do you want the letters to be? I don't mind what length the letters are.

Best wishes

Arietta Vera Potter

I fold the bottom of the paper halfway up the page then I fold the top of the paper to the bottom of the paper. I set it aside where Dudley couldn't reach it and I wrote Sam's address on the envelope and I placed the paper inside the envelope and sealed the envelope and I put the stamp onto the envelope and the bell rings. The teacher reminds everyone to post the envelope on their way home. My school day goes as it normally does and on my way to the Dursley's house I put the envelope in the mail box before Dudley could get a hold of it and destroy it.

That became a routine for months until one day in June I am in the park leaning against a tree _this situation with the Dursleys has to stop but how? I don't think I can take much more of the abuse, I could write to Sam for help I still need to write a letter to him. It's the only thing I can think of that might work_

 **~Sam's POV~**

I have just received a letter from Arietta and I am in my room sitting on my bed I open the letter and I read the letter below is what it says

9th June 1995

Hey Sam,

I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed your school trip with your class. Sam I know I have avoided talking about my family and my living situation and I am sorry about that, at the time I wanted to get to know you better and now I have, I need your help Sam.

I live with my aunt and uncle their names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley and they hate me they have abused me for all my life. I've tried to tell adults where I live about it and whenever I tell them and the police investigate and charges are made they suddenly disappear and I am stuck with the Dursleys.

Each time the charges disappear the abuse the Dursley's give me gets worse, they try to make me their slave to do everything around the house. I am getting desperate to get a permanent solution to get away from the Dursleys before they kill me.

As I am writing this letter I am sitting under a tree in a park hiding from my cousin who would destroy this letter and tell Petunia and Vernon about this and the abuse would get worse. Sam they are making me sleep in a cupboard. Can you ask your parents if they can find a way to get me out of this situation please I don't know how much longer I can survive with the Dursleys as yesterday they made me dig a tomb in the garden saying that I was digging my own tomb and laughing about it.

Best Wishes

Arietta Vera Potter

I quickly went to the living room and up to my father "Dad Arietta sent me a letter asking for help, here's the letter" I voice handing the letter to dad who reads it.

"That last name and the name of her aunt and uncle sounds familiar come with me Sam" dad says and I follow him into the study where he is digging through a box and pulls out some papers and reads them.

"What are those papers dad?" Sam asks

"These papers are our family tree, I know now why those names are familiar and it is because my half-sister Lily married and her last name changed to potter and Petunia is my other half-sister, we will help her I need to prepare some things before I go and pick her up could you send Arietta a letter to tell her that help is on the way to just hold on for a little longer please" Dad explains

"Ok I will do that now" Sam says

 **~Arietta's POV~**

I have just received another letter from Sam I am currently against a tree in the park out of sight of Dudley and his gang. I read it and below is what it says.

10th June 1995

Hey Arietta,

After reading your letter I went to my dad to ask him what can be done to help you get out of the situation you are in and he went through papers of our family tree after saying that your last name and the name of your aunt and uncle sounded familiar to him. He told me after looking at the papers that your mother and aunt are his half-sisters.

Dad says he needs to prepare some things before he comes to get you out of there. I don't know how long it will take for dad to finish preparing those things before he gets you out and I don't what those things are. Dad wants me to let you know that help is on the way and to hold on a little longer.

Please be careful

Sam Witwicky

 _It's so good to hear I have more family in this life than the Dursleys and I'm happy that there is a way to get away from the Dursleys don't worry Sam I will hold on for as long as I am able to_ with that in mind I went on with my normal routine continuing with the pen pal so the Dursleys don't get suspicious and Sam doing the same for the same reason.

A week has gone past and I hear knocking at the door and I hear Petunia answer the door.

"Hello Petunia" A male voice greets

"Ron I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk to each other anymore" Petunia says

"I'm here about our niece I have airtight adoption papers with me that you and Vernon need to sign and Arietta will be away from you and we can go back to ignoring each other's existence" Ron states I hear petunia let him in, close the door, leads him into the living room where I hear Vernon asking what's going on. I presume that they are signing the papers.

"Now where is Arietta?" I hear Ron ask and Petunia unlocks the cupboard door and opens it and I walk out of the cupboard.

"Hello Arietta my name is Ron do you have anything you want to bring with you?" Ron asks I go back into the cupboard briefly to grab the zip lock transparent bag that contain my pen pal letters with Sam and exit again.

"Only this bag" I voice and with that we leave the house and got into the car, Ron drove away from Private Drive and on the way to London Ron explains about magic, and I would learn what really happened to Lily and James when I am older and that we are on the way to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. We walked through a pub and entered Diagon Alley by the pattern that is needed.

We have now walked into Gringotts and are walking over to a teller "can I get an inheritance test on my niece here" Ron asks a goblin who talks in his language to another goblin before asking us to follow him and we do.

We are now in an office like room and he explains how an inheritance test works and we follow the steps to do the inheritance test and a piece of paper with the results comes in and I am handed the result.

 **Inheritance Test Results**

 **Name:** Arietta Vera Potter

 **Birthdate:** 31st July 1990

 **Father:** James Henry Potter (Deceased)

 **Mother:** Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

 **Paternal Grandfather:** Fleamont Potter (Deceased)

 **Paternal Grandmother:** Euphemia Potter (Deceased)

 **Maternal Grandfather:** Herbert Witwicky (Deceased)

 **Maternal Grandmother:** Rose Evans (Deceased)

 **Maternal Uncle:** Ronald Witwicky (Alive)

 **Maternal Aunt:** Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Alive)

 **Maternal Cousin:** Samuel James Witwicky (Alive)

 **Maternal Cousin:** Dudley Dursley (Alive)

 **Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black (Imprisoned)

 **Titles**

Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Paternal)

Lady Gryffindor (Paternal)

Lady Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Lady Slytherin (Maternal)

Heir Evans (Maternal)

Heir Peverell (Paternal)

 **Potter**

Vaults

#643: 42,176,032 galleons, 8 sickles, 17 Knuts

#460: 248,585, galleons, 19 sickles, 9 Knuts

#325: 80,498,469 galleons, 10 sickles, 7 Knuts

Heirloom Vault

#738: total value: 9,417,583 galleons, 8 sickles, 39 Knuts

Trust Vault

#568: 48,356 galleons, 8 Knuts

Property

Potter Manor (Scotland)

Potter Cottage (England, needs reconstruction)

Cherry House (California)

Potter Summerhouse (Italy)

Business Investments

Daily Prophet: 44%

Quality Quidditch Supplies: 31%

Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 15%

Flourish and Blotts: 17%

Ideal Elf Employment Services: 10%

 **Gryffindor**

Vaults

Heirloom Vault

#114: total value: 48 galleons, 7 sickles

Property

Gryffindor Castle (England)

Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff – died out)

 **Ravenclaw**

Vaults

Heirloom Vault

#117: total value: tomes, books, 45 galleons, 6 sickles

Property

Ravenclaw Manor (England)

Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff – died out)

 **Slytherin**

Vaults

Heirloom Vaults

#116: total value, wands, books, tomes, etc.

(Only accessible by the Heir or Lord/Lady)

Property

Slytherin Ancestral Manor (England)

Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff – died out)

 **Peverell**

Vaults

Heirloom Vaults

#934 Familial Possessions

(Only accessible by the Heir or Lord/Lady)

Property

Peverell Castle (Scotland)

 **Magic**

Magic Core: 86% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Wandless: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Healer Magic – Maternal Inheritance: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Dark Magic: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Light Magic: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Natural Occlumency - Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Natural Legilimency - Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Natural Animagus – Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

Language Affinity: Parselmouth, Latin, Italian,

Horocrux: (Skull – Tom Marvolo Riddle)

 **Other Information**

Godfather bond: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)

 **Compulsions**

Loyal to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (By Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

For Light Magic (By Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Dark Magic (By Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Loyal to Molly Weasley (By Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Loyal to Ronald Bilius Weasley (By Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

I handed the paper to Ron and just sat there in silent shock but I shook myself out of it.

"We will deal with the Horocrux first we will have to do a ritual which will extract the soul then we will do another ritual to get rid of the compulsions and unblock her magic" The goblin says and leads us to a ritual chamber in the building. Once there I was led into a separate room with Ron waiting outside.

"you need to get change out of your clothes and wear this robe once you have leave the room and lie down on the table in the middle of the room and stay still" the goblin informs and leaves the room once the door is closed I did as I was informed and now I am laying on the table. The goblins are saying something in Latin and I feel pain but not enough for me to black out i watch as a dark mist leaves my body however i still feel as if something stayed with me as it went on the pain got worse and i black out all of a sudden

all of a sudden and it gets too much for me and I pass out.

I wake up and I sit up when I notice that the ritual has finished I get off the table and I go back into the room my clothes are in and I change into those clothes when I leave the room a goblin leads me back to the office I was in before the ritual took place.

Ron finished business with Gringotts after getting me a passport so I can fly to America and we leave Gringotts and make our way to the airport after booking a flight to America. It was a long flight and Ron is driving us to his home. Once there he led me to a guest room once inside the house and bid me goodnight and left. I took off my shoes and I got into bed and went to sleep.

 **SwiftAuditore: Hey swifters this is it for this chapter, I hope you like it. I will see you swifters in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 On the road to recovery

**SwiftAuditore: Hey swifters and welcome back to Arietta's Story. I am being careful not to turn my character into a Mary-Sue or another character into a Mary-Sue/Garry-Sue. If I am on my way to doing that let me know. Oh by the way there will be Dumbledore bashing, evil Dumbledore and Gray Tom Marvolo Riddle. Regarding my welcome to the underground fanfiction I have a question for those of you who have read the chapters I have currently up could you swifters please give me some theories on how to deal with Chara to stop the resets. I'm having trouble coming up with theories and I can't continue the next chapter until I have so I would appreciate the help.**

 **Swift: I also want to thank RebeliousOne for the help with parts of this chapter. I appreciate all the help.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from Harry Potter they belong to J. and I don't own any characters or anything from Transformers they belong to Hasbro**

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Written Words**_

 **Chapter 2 On the road to recovery**

I jolt up from another nightmare I look at the clock it says it is 7:10 am knowing I wasn't going to sleep anymore I get out of bed and I make my way over to the window and I sit down on it. _It seems to be almost too much a dream come true to be real but it is, I'm glad I am finally away from the Dursleys. Speaking of how was I able to hold back that involuntary flinch when I was touched by Ron? It could have been that I didn't want to show any weakness in front of them._

I have no idea how long I have spent sitting at the window lost in thought and I must have drifted off for a bit when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I flinch involuntarily I look away from the window to see Ron standing in front of me. "Hi Uncle Ron" I greet

"How long have you been sitting here?" Ron asks

"I woke up from a nightmare couldn't fall back asleep sat here and I don't know got lost in thought must have dozed off after a bit" I answer

"Well breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes so come down to the living room soon" Ron voices and leaves the room and I change clothes with the only other pair I have _I need to get more clothes_ I make my way downstairs into the living room once I have finished getting dressed.

"Hey arietta I'm Sam it's lovely to meet you in person" Sam greets me

"It nice to meet you in person as well" I greet with a smile a woman comes into the room.

"Hello Arietta my name is Judy, it's nice to meet you" She introduces

"It's lovely to meet you as well" I say with a smile

"Well breakfast is ready and once breakfast is finished we are taking Sam to school and we are going to get you more clothes, tomorrow we will enrol you at the school Sam goes to" Judy exclaims

 **Meanwhile with Dumbledore**

Dumbledore is just returning to his office from the ministry after attending an ICW conference which lasted couple of days irritated from all the squabbling between the politicians at the meeting. The last thing he expected and needed coming back is to find his office in shambles causing Dumbledore to stand at the entrance to his office in shock not believing his eyes at first standing there staring at all the destruction of his office but when he takes a closer look that he realizes that his office is in shambles.

Upon closer inspection he notices that every trinket that was destroyed was the ones that were attached to Arietta Potter and there are none that could be repaired. "What happened? Where is that blasted Potter? I need to talk to Figg" he murmured to himself before moving to the fireplace to floo to Figg's house.

Stepping out of the fireplace at Figg's house Dumbledore turns to face Figg "Where is Arietta Potter?" Dumbledore demands flatly with a glare.

"Arietta is with the Dursleys she's in the cupboard in the Dursleys house" Mrs Figg replies

"Have you noticed anyone visiting the Dursleys recently?" Dumbledore questions

"I haven't noticed anyone visiting the Dursleys recently" Mrs Figg responds and Dumbledore storms out of the house which scared Figg as she knows Dumbledore's true face and not the façade he shows around most people. Dumbledore made his way to Four Privet Drive to question Petunia on where Arietta Potter is. Dumbledore reaches the front door just as Petunia opens it and stands there in shock for a few seconds not expecting to see Dumbledore.

"Where is Arietta Potter?" Dumbledore demands patience starting to run thin

"Arietta isn't here she is by far freakier than Lily ever was she is gone from my normal life and good riddance to the freak" Petunia answers Dumbledore starts going through Petunia's memories at a fast pace making note to go through them in more detail later storing copies of Petunia's memories in his mind he found out that Petunia's half-brother Ron is the one who took Arietta from Four Privet Drive. Once done getting copies of Petunia's memories of Arietta he storms off heading to his office at Hogwarts.

Once in his office he sits down in the chair at his desk and slowly goes through the copies of memories he got from Petunia anger growing with each memory of Petunia's he sees the more angrier he became upon seeing Petunia defying him. Once he finished viewing all the memories he copied from Petunia and just sat still in horrified shock at everything he has seen as he believes that everything he does is fore the greater good until everything fully settled in his mind of what he saw in the memories. He became frustrated and angry with the knowledge that Arietta is nothing like he planned.

He planned for Arietta to be meek and eager for approval from those who are kind to her and not for her not to be independent, headstrong, questioning everything like lily but she's worse than lily what child refuses to be moulded at that age?

Dumbledore pondered what to do about Figg and Petunia he had to do something because they had dared to defy him they had to be punished but how? After pondering for a minute he decided to stop paying Figg and to blacklist her from kneazle breading as for Petunia he will take the notice me not that was keyed into the ward. Dumbledore ponders on what to make sure that they won't kill Arietta when he finds her.

 **Back with Arietta**

After we dropped Sam at school Ron drove us to a mall to get me everything I need the first shop we went to is hot topic where I went a bit overboard on getting tops from my favourite bands which are Kiss, Mötley Crüe, Guns N Roses and Queen. At the next shop the sales girl helped me get various clothes that have rock chick vibes.

We went into a stationary store where I got all the supplies I need for school some of which are a backpack, erasers, ruler and notebooks. I looked through the stationary store to see if there is anything else I wanted that's not school related from this shop until I see a black leather journal that has a black leather buckle strap going around the middle of the journal, on the corners of the journal are gold corner protectors, The journal has gold lines on the spine of the book as well as on the front and back of the journal, on the front of the journal has a raised border around the middle of the journal, inside the rectangle is a diamond pattern the leather buckle strap is attached to on it is an oval filigree and in it is a large turquoise stone. In the corner of the rectangle pattern is gold decorative pieces. I decided to go with the journal so I picked it up and I look over the pen I want to use to write in it. After going through the various pens on offer I settle on a high quality black in rollerball pen which is black with gold decoration around the pen.

We are now in the last shop we are going into today which is a music shop I went through the music players and I settled on a Steepletone five in one music system which includes records and CDs. After going through the records I chose a few from Mötley Crüe, Queen, Kiss, and Guns n Roses. I am now near the back of the store going through the CDs I've found a few Kiss, guns n roses, black Sabbath, AC/DC and Led Zeppelin CDs. I am looking for two more CDs and I will be done when I see a man who has a passing resemblance to Vernon in the corner of my eye and for a moment I freeze I look at my hands feeling that I am holding two more CDs than I did before and I look at the CDs and I see that they are both Motley Crue CDs. After paying for everything we leave the music shop and start making our way to leave the exit.

We are just walking into the food court when we notice that there is no one else in the food court so we stop and look around trying to work out what is going on when we notice a woman with midnight black hair that goes to her shoulders wearing a robe like suit.

"Hello my name is Bonita Sanders I'm from the department of mundane relations and I've come to inform you about your niece having magic" she introduces herself

"Hi Bonita my name is Arietta Potter and I already know about having magic, when uncle Ron got custody of me from my other relatives uncle Ron took me to Gringotts and had an inheritance test done and it revealed that Dumbledore blocked a lot of my magic and put several compulsions on me" I voice which seems to shock Bonita as she blinks in shock while waiting for Bonita to process what I told her I take a look at aunt Judy to see her reaction on magic being real I see her freeze in shock for a few seconds before turning to uncle Ron saying "You knew about this?"

"From what you've told me it would be a wise idea to change your name from Potter as well as to change your name today for your own protection. Do you all have time to come with me and change your name today?" Bonita requests

"We have time, we can go now" Uncle Ron voices

"Before we go do you have any privacy spells for the journal I got?" I ask Bonita

"I do know a privacy spell for a journal would you like a privacy spell on your journal?" Bonita answers

"Yes please" I voice and I get out my journal and Bonita places a privacy spell on the journal and once she is done I put the journal back in the bag.

"You head home I'll meet you there I need to go prepare some things" she says removing the ward and walking away. We headed home after that and everything I got was put away in my room.

Uncle Ron had just retrieved the inheritance test results when a man with short brown hair comes into the living room after being let in from the front door by Judy.

"Hello my name is Raoul Catalani I'm going to be helping you as Bonita wasn't qualified to help you. Do you have any proof of what you said about Dumbledore as without proof we can't help hide you from Dumbledore as he is important worldwide?" He introduced himself and Uncle Ron gave the results of my inheritance test to Raoul who looks at it. I watch as Raoul's face goes slack, his mouth is slightly open, colour is draining from his face as he stares wide-eyed at the results muttering "I can't believe that Dumbledore was able to fool the world for so many years" under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Now let's discuss how far you are willing to go to hide her. Would you be willing to change her name?" Raoul asks after Judy left to go pick up Sam from school.

"I am willing to change my name but I need to think about what I want my first and middle name to be" I answer and I think about what I want to change my name to and after a while I come up with what I want to change my name to.

"So what will you change your name to?" Raoul asks

"I will change my name to Marisol Arietta Witwicky" I answer and Raoul gives us some papers to fill out to change my name and Uncle Ron and I filled in the papers and we have just handed the papers to Raoul when Judy comes into the room with Sam. After Raoul asks if Sam has done accidental magic and when it was confirmed.

"When it comes to magical schooling ordinarily I would suggest a magic school but due to the fact we will be hiding you from Dumbledore it is best that you receive home schooling where the teachers will come to you. The core subjects Arietta and Sam will have to do is Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and History of magic, defence against the dark arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy. Now with transfiguration, charms, defence against the dark arts, herbology, ancient runes, and arithmacy will be theory only. The elective you can choose from are Creative arts and literature, music, and technomancy there are other electives that will be offered later for when you are older. You can choose two of the electives. What electives do you and Sam want to do?" Raoul explains Sam and I think about what elective we want to do and after a few minutes of thinking we have decided what electives we want to do.

"I choose creative arts and literature and technomancy" I voice

"I choose music and technomancy" Sam voices

"With that decided, what time does their mundane schooling end?" Raoul asks

"It ends at 3:35pm" Uncle Ron answers

"Ok and what time do you usually get back from picking them up from school?" Raoul inquires

"We usually get back at 3:50pm" Aunt Judy replies

"The teachers for their magic schooling will start at 3:52pm and will last for two hours and end at 5:52pm" Raoul voices and Judy writes down the start time and the end time. "With that sorted out we will also give Arietta basic spy training so she is able to protect herself should Dumbledore find her and get her it's only for her protection that we are going to do this" Raoul voices noticing that Uncle Ron and Judy don't look happy at that. We spent the next few hours setting up a schedule for our magic schooling. _I'm determined to learn as much as possible_ Sam and I went to bed after that as it is our bedtime.

Next morning I get dressed and I went to my bedroom and got my journal out intending on writing an entry in it as it is Saturday today. Below is what I have written for my journal entry.

 _ **Saturday 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1995**_

 _ **It seems almost unreal that I'm finally away from the Dursleys but I'm glad that it has happened I wonder did the teachers at my old school set up the pen pal program to find a way to get out of the abusive situation with the Dursleys? Oh well I'll never know now.**_

 _ **It was horrible living with them they tried to make me every chore around the house they could think of cleaning, ironing, cooking, DIY jobs around the house, gardening are just a few of the chores they would try and get me to do but I refused to do them I did some gardening but not as much as they would like they would try to starve me by locking me in the closet under the stairs but that failed as I learned how to pick the lock on the door and I snuck out and got food to eat from the fridge when they tried other punishments I started making myself more agile to avoid what other punishments one being beaten. The thought of my previous life helped me to keep my sense of self which helped to prevent the Dursleys from destroying my sense of self.**_

 _ **I did everything I could think of to get away from them two being telling the police about the abuse and shouting in the neighbourhood about the abuse the Dursleys did to me but nothing worked but the pen pal program the teachers started. I'm sure that they were aware of what the Dursleys were doing to me it seems like the pen pal program was their way of helping me to get away from the Dursleys. All the time I was with the Dursleys it felt like I was a prisoner of war not like a child living in a home, I know that you should never feel like a POW in a house but being with the Dursleys was that bad.**_

 _ **I wonder if Dumbledore was the reason why I was with the Dursleys in the first place? Did he also pay the Dursleys to abuse me and if he did why? And my guess is that he wanted me to be manipulatable and to be loyal to Dumbledore because he showed kindness to me. If he's put so many blocks, spells, and potions to me what has he done to other people in Magical Britain? Was Mrs Figg paid to keep an eye on me for Dumbledore? It would make sense if he wanted the abuse to get worse for me with the Dursleys.**_

 _ **I will focus my attention on my magical education more than the mundane education especially on the basic spy training as it will be a way to protect myself from Dumbledore.**_

 _ **I will stop this journal entry there I think that it is enough I've written about the Dursleys as I wanted to and I diverged a bit on my last paragraph but I feel better lighter after writing about my experience with the Dursleys I have taken a step in healing from the damage the Dursleys did to me.**_

 _ **Marisol Arietta Witwicky**_

 **SwiftAuditore: Well this is it for this chapter, please let me know what you think about it and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Bonding Time

**SwiftAuditore: Hey swifters and welcome back to Arietta's Story. Once again I would like to thank rebellious one for all the help with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from Harry Potter they belong to J. and I don't own any characters or anything from Transformers they belong to Hasbro**

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Written Words**_

 **Chapter 3 Family Bonding Time**

Saturday night cane sooner than I thought it had and Uncle Ron, Judy, and Sam are already asleep, I am lying in bed. My mind wandered to my memories of my first life. It is twelve o'clock in the morning going through the good memories of my first life, slowly but surely I fall asleep in my room, and I've always considered a bedroom to be a safe haven.

The soft warm blanket covers my body wonderfully, a soft pillow and a soft mattress how can I ask for more? The rain softly hitting the window is only adding to my peace. No wonder I feel at ease. a clearing in a forest appears surrounding me in front of me is a beautiful lake I lie down on the grass I move my arms and legs up and down making a grass angel my arms and I moved in my sleep my arms and legs moving the same way I am in my dream.

I hear giggling coming from my right I turn my head and I notice my brother standing beside me. I get up and greet my brother with a hug. We jumped apart when we hear a growling sound out of nowhere sounding like it is coming from behind us. Out jumps a fox who slowly walks towards us and sniffs my hand and I stroke the fox's head and the fox licked my hand and walked away from us. My brother and I giggle that we were scared for a split second. There are various shades of green plants, grass and the leaves of the trees surrounding us the tree trunks are a chestnut brown with oak like markings on them, the lake is a turquoise blue colour with shades of sea green in the areas the sun hits the lake.

As I am looking at the beauty of the lake I feel a hand on my back and before I could talk brother out of it he pushes me into the lake causing a splashing sound I swim to the surface sneakily to where my brother is standing and I surface quietly and I grab his leg and I pull him into the lake. My brother and I are out of the lake and we are dry now we are writing on pieces of paper in a language only the two of us know as we made the language up. The fox walks up to me and settles next to me puzzling me for a while before it hit me the fox represents my pet cat who I had a close bond with, I need to mention in a journal entry.

I sit up out of my dream and I got to my feet and I retrieve my journal and pen and I write down every event of the dream in detail immediately so I and ponder on the dream later in the day without losing any detail of the dream by forgetting all the aspects of the dream.

I make my way out of my bedroom, through the hall, down the stairs walking to the living room my mind on the dream I had thinking on all the aspects of the dream and what they mean. I greeted Uncle Ron quietly still somewhat sleepy from the dream he asked how I slept and I told him I slept great. We hear Aunt Judy call everyone to the table as breakfast is ready.

"Arietta, Sam we are going to the Zoo and after that Judy and Arietta are going to see a musical and we will have a family movie night" Uncle Ron exclaims

 **Meanwhile with Dumbledore**

Dumbledore is sitting at his desk in his office at Hogwarts pondering on how everything he is planning going wrong. He fist attempted to find Potter with a location spell but nothing happened which sparked frustrated anger and when he tried a more powerful location spell all he got is someone from the non-magical world with the same name.

While he was busy trying to find his sacrificial pawn, Lucius Malfoy the fool dared to change a law which he has fought to keep for years didn't anybody understand that it was for the greater good?!

In reality said law of informing muggleborn or muggle raised earlier has been one the ICW is pressuring everyone worldwide not only for protecting the statue but to also ease the transition into the magical world much easier and in the extreme cases to make sure abuse is found much earlier to prevent too much damage coming to the child of the abuse. After an obscuras nearly shattered the statue which America's MACUSA has spearheaded a proactive campaign to prevent such a thing from happening again not that Dumbledore wants to admit to this like the many times before he was pressured by the ICW for this very thing.

 **Meanwhile with Petunia**

Petunia is currently packing everything away so she and her family can move in a hurry thinking on everything that has happened, she has been invited to no tea parties since Dumbledore visited her and hearing people around the neighbourhood about how could they not have noticed earlier about the Dursleys. She blames her freak of a niece for the whole thing. However once she saw Figg being kicked out of her house she decided to move her family away and change their last names as well as her first names in a hurry since she knows that the whole thing is Dumbledore's doing as well as Dumbledore placed Figg in the neighbourhood to watch her freaky niece.

Petunia notes how Vernon and Dudley reacted to the news, Vernon ranted about having to up root his life and that it is a new low even for those freaks among other things entirely furious about the whole thing and Dudley threw a tantrum about not wanting to move and doesn't want to leave his friends just because of his freak of a cousin and what her parents were involved in.

 **Back with Arietta**

We have arrived at the zoo and we've seen a hyena, porcupine, meerkat and seals and we are currently in the snake house and we are the only ones in here. 'I wonder if you get bored in there' I mutter quietly not realizing I had spoken another language until I hear

'More often than you would think speaker' the snake voices _cool experiencing Parsletongue in real life is cool if other people from my world in my birth world had been put in my positioned I'm sure that they would have fangirled over having a conversation with a snake, it's cool don't get me wrong but I don't see the point in fangirling over it._

'I'll leave you to sleep now' I voice quietly to the snake

'Goodbye speaker' the snake bid and went back to sleep I carried on through the zoo seeing polar bears, monkeys, elephants, rhinos, hippos, giraffes and seeing a snow leopard in person is cool one of the highlights of the zoo for me. Joking with my family along the way _it's so fun spending time Uncle Ron, Judy and Sam_ we see more animals along the way.

We've had lunch and are back walking through the zoo to see animals we've yet to see, we've passed gorillas, orangutans and other types of monkeys and birds. We are currently looking at a clouded leopard _I'm always going to love clouded leopards, they are amazing they will always be special to me for many reasons_ after seeing various more animals we went to the gift store and Sam and I got a top and a toy from the shop. We had some lunch and went home and Judy and I got ready to go to the musical we are going to see.

Judy and I went to see Grease at the local theatre and I enjoyed the musical we saw the musical at 1:00pm _the songs were catchy and the storyline is good._ The day after that went by doing various things around the house including having dinner. It is now time for the family movie night. On the coffee table in the living room are popcorn, freddos, curly wurlys, Turkish delights, haribo smooth cola bottles, and haribo gold bears. Uncle Ron had stocked up on British sweets while he was in England.

We decided to watch the star wars trilogy and I enjoyed watching all three movies _I wonder if the realities of the movies, books and games are real as well as the harry potter world and I wonder what I would do if I was reborn in one of those the next time, like what if I was reborn in the star wars universe I wonder what I would do._ With the movies over it was time for Sam and I to head to bed so I went to my room and got ready for bed then I went to sleep.

The next day I got up and I got ready for school, greeting Uncle Ron, Judy and Sam when I saw them I we made small talk while we had breakfast and after Sam and I had brushed our teeth Uncle Ron took us to school and Uncle Ron had gone to sign me up for the school Sam attends Friday _I wonder how easy school will be with all the knowledge from my first life it will be easy for sure but I wonder how much but I will do my best anyway I will work hard and be patient_ I knew it was going to be easy but since I know most things that they are teaching I found what they were teaching easy even the subjects that are my weakest subjects but that will change as the older school I will attend in the future the only thing I found challenging was learning Latin _Latin was interesting and I can see how it will help with learning spells as spells are mostly Latin based with hard work and patience I will be able to learn it._

While Sam and I are waiting for our magic teacher to arrive we did our homework for our mundane education. We had finished out mundane homework when the teachers arrived for the basic spy training "Hello I'm Natasha and this is Clint we will be your teachers for basic spy training" the woman with brown hair introduces herself and the man with black hair next to her. Sam and I introduce ourselves to them. Natasha started by talking about what we will be covering today that we will spend the first half hour talking about the theory of mind arts and the other half hour will focus on meditation.

"Any questions before we begin?" Clint asks

"How do they prepare non-magically raised students in Britain for Hogwarts?" I ask curiosity lacing my tone

"Well they get their letters on their eleventh birthday unless they are born on their deadline, a teacher explains about magic and about books that would help explain things and more things about magic" Natasha explains

"Occlumency is a less common branch of magic. Occlumency is the magical defence of the mind from external penetration" Clint explains we spent half an hour talking theory on the mind arts like occlumency and Legilimency

"Legilimency is the practice of using magic to enter another person's mind, now it's more than just mind reading it often involves interpreting another person's thoughts or even turning a person's mind against them" Natasha explains we went on to talking about what we would be covering in future lessons based on self-defence.

"The first step for meditation is to get a timer and set it to twenty minutes" Natasha says and Clint gets a timer and sets it to twenty minutes but doesn't hit start yet

"The second step is to sit comfortably you don't have to be in a cross legged position or even half cross legged position or sit in a chair you just need to sit comfortably though you can't lie down" Clint voices

"You are going to close your eyes and as you are sitting, you are going to relax you aren't going to do anything special with your breath you are let your breath go automatically nice calm and steady" Natasha exclaims

"Your eyes are going to be closed and in your mind you are just going to try and clear your mind of any particular thoughts, try not to get caught up in the thought stories you are going to try and sit still and not move for twenty minutes. For the first five to ten minutes your mind is going to be clear then some thought or some kind of story will pop up and try and grab you and take you with it as it goes, let the thought go on its own way but don't go with it. You let thoughts come and go without ever moving from where you are not physically but in your head. It's not going to be perfect you will get carried off with your thoughts but you will realize and centre yourself again and at the end of the twenty minutes you are going to open your eyes" Clint finishes explaining and starts the timer

I sit comfortably and close my eyes and I try to relax myself and try to clear my mind however I kept getting distracted by my thoughts to be able to clear my mind for one minute let alone five minutes or higher. My second and third attempt went much the same way. My last attempt for the second half of the hour went much better I was able to clear my mind for two minutes which is a lot better than my first attempt.

"That's the end of the hour we will see you next time goodbye" Natasha voices and Clint says goodbye they pick up the timer and their belongings and leave the house. Sam and I talked about various topics while waiting for the next teacher to arrive. The next teacher has just walked into the room Sam and I are in.

"Hello my name is Thorn and I will be your transfiguration teacher" Thorn introduces herself and we spent half an hour talking about the theory of various aspects of Transfiguration and Thorn asking how far we had progressed with Meditation and we answered her question.

"I will play some relaxing music while you two are meditating" Thorn voices and goes on to explain how to feel our core while meditating. I got comfortable in the chair I am in and through the corner of my eye I see Sam doing the same I close my eyes and I as I am trying to meditate Thorn plays some relaxing music. In my first attempt at meditating in this lesson I have managed to last a whole minute longer than the last meditating I did in basic spy training lesson but I wasn't able to feel my core like thorn explained.

"Well this is it for today I will see you two next time goodbye" Thorn says and we say goodbye to her and she leaves the house. Sam and I ate dinner and I am currently in my room.

 _ **Monday 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1995**_

 _ **5:50pm**_

 _ **This journal entry will be dedicated to my past life so I can move on and enjoy this new life better but also so I don't forget about my past life. In my past life my name was Arietta Celeste Bell, my mother's name in my past life is Katelyn Marisol Bell, my father's name in my past life is Aiden Pressley Bell, and I had a younger brother called Raoul Thorn Bell.**_

 _ **I was raised in a Christian family and we went to church every Sunday but Raoul and I had to be bribed with sweets afterwards to go since we didn't actually want to go. Once we had done our first communion we didn't have to go to church if we didn't want to and because we said we didn't want to we never went again.**_

 _ **One Saturday I remember we were having a barbeque and Raoul and I were playing games in the backyard while dad was preparing grill for cooking, some of the games we played are sly fox where one of us would be the fox and turn away from the other at the other end of the garden and the other has to slowly creep up to the fox being careful to not get caught and touch the fox who then becomes the fox we played that for a while then we played and we got a balloon and we gently tapped the balloon to each other the first to let the balloon fall to the floor lost. We carried on playing until mum and dad called us in to eat dinner.**_

 _ **My brother and I were watching a music channel on TV one day and we watched as a famous rock guitarist played the guitar and my brother said "it would be so cool if someone in my family could play the guitar like that" and that inspired me to want to learn how to play the guitar so I asked mum and dad if I could learn how to play the guitar and they said I could and they got me an acoustic guitar and an electric guitar and they paid for a teacher to come to the house and teach me how to play both guitars. Learning the guitar is difficult many times I wanted to take breaks but with patience and hard work I persisted and several years later I managed to finish my lessons. I kept playing and I worked on writing my own songs.**_

 _ **I remember the time I spent working on my homework for school I worked on the homework I had after school when I was home and before I did what I wanted that way I could have fun afterwards and not worry about forgetting to do my homework and it will get the homework out of the way. I worked on English, Art, Italian, Geography, IT, Business Studies. I was able to work on those homework myself with some research on some of the topics so I understood what I had to do and when I was unsure of what to write, they weren't easy but with patience and hard work I was able to do those homework myself and I always did my maths and science homework with my parents helping me as maths and science are my worst subjects and I could never understand enough about the homework to write it myself.**_

 _ **The first ever fandom I was aware of and apart of in my first life is Naruto I stumbled across the anime and I liked it after one episode and I wrote a few fanfiction for Naruto but a few years later I fell out of the fandom and stopped watching Naruto, the next fandom I became aware of and apart of is Bleach but I wasn't a part of the fandom for long I didn't even write any fanfiction for the anime, I am aware of the Black Butler fandom, The Ouran High School Host Club anime but like with Bleach I never got close enough into the fandom to write fanfictions for them there are only two more anime that I am aware of which are Fairy Tail of which I got into enough where I wrote two fanfictions for and One Piece where I also got into enough where I wrote a few fanfictions for.**_

 _ **Now that I've finished writing about the anime I am aware of I am moving onto the TV show fandoms. The first TV show I became aware of is The Bill which was a Police show centred around crime that was shown in the UK but because of a mistake when making the last season it was cancelled while I like the show I never wrote any fanfictions for it, the next TV show I know of is Casualty while I did get into the fandom for casualty I never wrote any fanfiction for the show, Another show I know of is Top gear and like with Casualty and the bill I never wrote any fanfictions for it and the last show I am aware of is Supernatural and I became a part of the fandom and I wrote a couple of fanfictions.**_

 _ **Now I am moving onto the movie fandoms. The first movie I became aware of or rather movies is the classic Disney movies I got into the fandom but I never wrote any fanfiction for them, the next movie or movies is Animals of farthing wood while I got into the fandom I never wrote any fanfictions for the fandom, the next movie or movies I became aware of is James Bond and I only wrote one fanfiction for the fandom, after bond is Indiana Jones and while I got into the fandom I never wrote a fanfiction for the fandom, the next movie is Sherlock Holmes while I got into the fandom I never wrote any fanfictions for the fandom, the next movie or movies is the marvel movies and I wrote a couple of fanfictions for the fandom, next movie or rather movie series in this case is night at the museum I got into the fandom and I wrote one fanfiction for the fandom, the next movie or movies is Star wars and I got into the fandom and I wrote a couple of fanfictions for the fandom, the next movie series in this case is Transformers and I only wrote one fanfiction for the fandom, the last movie is the mummy which I wrote one fanfiction for.**_

 _ **Right I am moving to books now the movies are done. The first book or in this case book series is the Argeneau series by Lyndsay sands and while I liked the books I never wrote a fanfiction for the series, the next book or book series is Pokémon adventure manga series and I got into the fandom and I wrote one fanfiction for the series, the next book or book series is Percy Jackson books and I got into the fandom and I wrote a couple of fanfictions for Percy Jackson and the last book or book series is Harry Potter where I wrote a few fanfictions for.**_

 _ **I am onto the last category which is video games. The first video game fandom I am aware of is the Sims 1, 2, 3 and 4 though I got into the fandom I never wrote a fanfiction for, the next video game fandom I am aware of is Gray Garden and I got into the fandom and I did write a fanfiction but I had to change the fanfiction to a different crossover, the next video game fandom I am aware of is Wadanohara and the great blue sea and while I got into the fandom I never wrote a fanfiction for I, the next video game fandom I am aware of is the wolf among us and I got into the fandom and I wrote one fanfiction for the fandom, The next video game fandom I am aware of is the assassin's creed games and I got into the fandom and I wrote a few fanfictions for it, The next video game fandom I am aware of is the FNAF series and I got into the fandom and I wrote a few fanfictions for and the last video game fandom I am aware of is Undertale and I got into the fandom and wrote a few fanfictions for.**_

 _ **In this part I will write about what kinds of fanfiction I did now that I have said how many I have written for each fandom I am aware of. In general a fair few of the fanfictions I wrote about was about someone reincarnated into another world, crossovers with a character born in one fandom and interacts with another fandom, somewhere characters travel back in time.**_

 _ **Of all the fanfictions I will go into detail with my harry potter fanfictions I did write a few fanfictions for and the actual amount of fanfictions I wrote for Harry potter is three. One of them was a crossover with Assassin's creed which didn't go well and I had to put it on permanent hiatus since I didn't like how it was going and that the character was becoming a Mary Sue. The second one was a rewritten version of my first story but with a different crossover it went well I was able to finish writing the crossover, the crossover was Harry Potter and Animaniacs where a female harry potter at age 5 sits against a tree in the park and meets Dot, Yakko and Wakko and she becomes friends with them and met up with them weekly and when she doesn't visit one day they become worried as does the man with them and they go to her home and get into the house and they find her unconscious in a cupboard under the stairs and they rescue her. The third and last fanfiction I wrote for harry potter is a female harry potter freeing herself from the Dursleys and live with a different family and how the story could change from one difference.**_

 _ **I am now going to write about how I portrayed some of the characters in harry potter, this is the order I will write in: Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Hagrid, and the rest of the Weasleys.**_

 _ **With harry I tended to write harry as a female since in all the fanfictions I wrote for harry potter were all female harry potter, I tended to write harry as having a backbone developing her own personality but also have instinctual part of her personality because of how she grew up with the Dursleys.**_

 _ **I tended to write Dumbledore as a manipulative dark lord who acts like he is good just changed how he acted to achieve his goal, using spells and potions to control people around him much like what he did to me in my second life now I think about it.**_

 _ **When it comes to Voldemort I tended to write him as a victim of Dumbledore being controlled by spells and potions to act like a dark lord but he breaks the spells and potions in one way or another start acting like a good guy with a plan to change the wizarding world for the better.**_

 _ **I tended to write Severus like he acted in the movies for a short period of time until the point where Voldemort broke free from Dumbledore's control he helps with pranks to mess with Dumbledore and aiding with plans to change the wizarding world for the better.**_

 _ **I tended to write Ron as an idiot who only wants to be friends with harry for Harry's fame and as a spy for Dumbledore, a Slytherin hater like he is in the books in my first life and lazy where he doesn't do his homework unless he is forced by Hermione. I also write Ron's bigoted behaviour towards everyone around him.**_

 _ **I tended to write Hermione as a bossy know it all who never grew out of that part of her personality, that she is also a spy for Dumbledore. She tries to control what her supposed friends' do that would align with Dumbledore's ideals.**_

 _ **I tended to write Sirius a good natured person protective of his friends and anyone he sees as family who loves pranks but has a strong hate for Severus and is unstable from his time spent in Azkaban until he and Severus were forced to talk out their problems with each other and Sirius goes to see a mind healer and over time became a better person while he still likes pranks not as over the top as before and stops blindly following Dumbledore.**_

 _ **I tended to write Remus as being grateful to Dumbledore for letting him go to Hogwarts, occasionally I wrote Remus as a wimp who did what Dumbledore asked him to do without becoming brave enough to fight back or question Dumbledore's orders but other times as him gaining a backbone and start fighting and questioning Dumbledore's orders.**_

 _ **I tended to write Minerva as a stern lady who starts off trusting Dumbledore and helping him but when she accidentally broke a memory charm Dumbledore placed on her began to go against Dumbledore trying to defend Harry from Dumbledore's plans.**_

 _ **I tended to write Hagrid as a friendly half-giant who is easy to manipulate and is so loyal to Dumbledore that he will carry out Dumbledore's plans whether the plans are good or bad. He loves all magical creatures and cares for them.**_

 _ **I tended to write Molly as a loyal follower of Dumbledore and that she believes everything Dumbledore says follows his orders faithfully. That she tries to get harry with one of her children. She works on controlling what harry and her family do are following Dumbledore's wishes.**_

 _ **I tended to write Ginny as a hard core harry potter fangirl and will go so far as to stalk Harry Potter as much as possible. She would do whatever is possible to get her hands on the money as well as harry for herself her mother promised harry would give her.**_

 _ **I tended to write Arthur as someone who loves his family and tries to take care of them also tries to do the right thing. Sometimes I would write where he gets suspicious of Molly's behaviour with their children and got a paternity test and learned that Molly cheated on him and that Ron and Ginny aren't even his children.**_

 _ **I tended to write Fred as a mischievous prankster who cares about his family and would give his all to protect his family and friends if it came to it, that if he heard of any plots against harry he would warn harry. He loves to create new prank products with his twin. That he is the ringleader when it comes to pranks, he insists on learning muggle tricks.**_

 _ **I tended to write George as a mischievous prankster who cares about his family and give it all to protect family and friends if it came down to it, he loves to create new prank products with his twin. He will occasionally make fun of himself, he is more quiet and gentler than his twin.**_

 _ **I tended to write Percy as an extremely ambitious and highly opinionated person who is dedicated to his goals and that he comes across as being pompous and arrogant but he cares about his family and cares immensely about his self-image.**_

 _ **I tended to write Bill as a laid back and easy going but he has a serious side since he was a high academic achiever, he is very brave, he has great compassion and loyalty. He has a lively sense of humour.**_

 _ **I tended to write Charlie as a dragon lover who is friendly with Hagrid and harry potter and is brave.**_

 _ **I will now talk about what I think of a few fanfictions, I'm not stating what I think about all of them but a select few of them. I'm starting with the Transformers franchise. I liked the transformers I was always a fan since the Transformers G1 cartoon I saw and while I liked the transformers movies I preferred Transformers G1 and it was reading the fanfictions for the transformers movies that made me like the movie verse more.**_

 _ **I didn't watch or get into the star wars fandom it was only when I saw the new movies that were released that I got into star wars and watched the old star wars movies to catch up with the storyline of Star wars. I thought that Star wars was very interesting with the way star wars was presented and I enjoyed reading the fanfictions for Star wars. It would be interesting if I was reincarnated into that world.**_

 _ **When it comes to Harry Potter I got the book series when I was younger in my first life but I didn't get into the fandom straight away I didn't like Harry Potter at first but then I watched the harry potter movies and read several fanfictions of Harry Potter then I decided to read the books. I didn't like Dumbledore, Ron, Molly and Ginny and only tolerated Hermione didn't like her all that much, in my first life when I read the books it seemed too strange how much interest Dumbledore had in Harry and with how fast Harry came to Dumbledore before I had an inheritance test in this life which revealed all the potions and spells on me by Dumbledore I had a feeling that there would be spells and potions as I suspected Harry had them.**_

 _ **This is where I shall end this entry as I feel I have written enough about this topic.**_

 _ **Marisol Arietta Witwicky**_

 **SwiftAuditore: this is it for this chapter and I shall see you swifters in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tom Marvolo Riddle

**SwiftAuditore: Hey swifters and welcome back to Arietta's Story. Once again I would like to thank rebellious one for all the help with this chapter. Here's a question for those of you who are reading my flames of compassion fanfiction and I need a response to this question. What are your thoughts on flames of compassion should I continue it or should I change the crossover? My current thoughts are that it is heading into Mary-sue territory and I want to avoid that but I don't know how to do that with what it currently is and the only way I can think to solve that issue is to start again with a different crossover and if I do I will show her growing up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from Harry Potter they belong to J. and I don't own any characters or anything from Transformers they belong to Hasbro**

"Speech"

 _Thinking_

 _ **Written words**_

 **Chapter 4 Tom Marvolo Riddle**

At the moment Judy has gone to the grocery shop and Ron and Sam are out watching an American football game, I'm currently looking through a guitar magazine when I hear the doorbell ring. I got up walked to the door and I opened it and there stands a young Tom Riddle. I feel my eyes widen as well as my eyebrows shooting up but I moved aside and let him in. _W-what w-why I-is h-he h-here?_ I led him to my room that way we can talk in private without Aunt Judy coming in the middle interrupting the conversation, he casts several wards so no one can hear the conversation that's happening in the room.

"Hello my name is Tom Riddle what's your name?" he says

"My name is Marisol Arietta Witwicky it's nice to meet you" I voice

"I'm not going to hurt you in order to prove that I will do a magical oath to prove it" he starts and pulls his wand out "I Tom Marvolo Riddle do hereby swear on my magic that I will not harm Marisol Arietta Witwicky" he says and his wand lights up for a few seconds. I feel the shock fade away and I feel my lips twitch _It seems that in my first life I portrayed him right well in this AU of the harry potter universe_

"Reincarnation huh" Tom remarked with a smirk

"You got my memories from the piece of your soul that was in my scar didn't you," I say

"Yes I did, I still can't believe that my alternate self could be that inept" he commented

"Well the books could be considered Dumbledore's wish list, I mean when Harry first entered Gringotts shouldn't the goblins have checked to see if he actually was Harry Potter since he didn't have his key?" I point out

"You are right there the goblins should have ensured that Harry was actually Harry Potter and not an imposter as he didn't have his key they shouldn't have missed that" Tom agrees "Then there's the school medi witch, there is no possible way that she could have missed Harry's condition" Tom exclaims

"True whatever oaths she has to have taken should have been far more important than whatever Dumbledore may have told her if she even bothered saying anything to him at all," I say

"The oaths the school medi witch taken would have had her contact St Mungo's first then the DMC the headmaster wouldn't have anything to do with it" Tom continues

"Then there is Molly shouting about platform 9 ¾ loudly around muggles with plenty of children going to Hogwarts and herself included it's obvious that it was a trap she knows of the statue of secrecy and should not have done what she did. The books are Dumbledore's wish list there is no way 'cannon' could actually happen" I point out

"With how many AUs there are it can be hard to tell if any could actually happen, let's talk about the AUs next" Tom exclaims

"One AU is where Harry is super rich and that his trust vault is pocket change compared to what else he has in his family vault" I voice

"The potters are an old family and would have a lot of money in their vault I don't think it would amount to the trust vault being pocket change compared to what else is in the family vault" Tom voices "then there is the one where James was an idiot and gave Dumbledore most of his wealth to Dumbledore towards the war effort" Tom adds

"That's one of the popular AUs that I didn't like very much, I can see that James would give Dumbledore some money to Dumbledore towards the war effort but not most of his wealth" I voice

"You are right with that James Potter wouldn't have been that stupid to give most of his wealth to Dumbledore towards the war effort, he likely just gave a small bit of his wealth to Dumbledore towards the war effort" Tom agrees

"Then there are all those Wrong Boy Who Lived AUs which are a very popular," I say

"While I can see James being a bully when he was younger, I think he matured when he got older and he wouldn't bully his own children and while I can see how Lily would enjoy being the mother of the chosen one especially when she is a muggle-born who was treated badly by purebloods but I don't see her neglecting or abusing her children though so I doubt those wrong boy who lived would actually happen" Tom says

"While it is possible that Lily could have twins, I too doubt that would be a possibility, in my first life I wasn't fond of that type of wrong boy who lived fanfictions," I say "Anyway let's talk about how to expose Dumbledore to the world" I voice

"We could use the daily prophet to our advantage and share memories about Dumbledore that would expose the truth about him" Tom suggests _that seems to be a good way to start with exposing Dumbledore_

"That seems to be a good place to start though what memory should be shared first?" I inquire before Tom could respond we hear the front door opens and in walks Aunt Judy back from shopping for groceries. She goes into the kitchen and puts away the groceries. She freezes when she enters the living room seeing Tom.

"Hello my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, I too have been controlled by Dumbledore, and I have come to help take him down," Tom says

"My name is Judy Witwicky it's nice to meet you" Judy replies

 **Meanwhile with Petunia**

I had us change our names before we booked a flight I changed my name from Petunia to Sara, Vernon changed his from Vernon to Alex and changed our son's from Dudley to Nathan, we also changed our last name from Dursley to Smith.

We moved to Canada and are currently park and Dudley wanders off to make some friends. Dudley hits a girl twice for being a gypsy when magic sends Dudley flying back.

"Dudley that freak didn't hurt you did she?" I ask then another freak from that world shows up and arrests us on the spot for abuse on a magical child. We were doing everyone a favour.

 **Back with Arietta**

Tom and I played board games like Guess Who, Cluedo, the game of life, mousetrap, and battleship. We had multiple rounds of the board games I won some games he won some games, we got to know one another while playing the games. We then watched Home Alone, Hocus Pocus, Lion King, and Aladdin. Tom left not long after Aladdin ended.

It's been a day since then and now it is time for our magical education, our history of a magic teacher has arrived who introduced herself as Courtney and we got comfortable in our chairs and the lesson starts.

"Our lesson today will cover the international statute of secrecy and why it is important, you will want to make notes about what you hear today as you will have a quiz on this subject in our next lesson to learn what you retain from this lesson" she says and we retrieve our notebooks and a pen and we get ready to take notes.

"International statute of Secrecy is short for the international statute of wizarding secrecy which is also referred to as the international code of Wizarding secrecy. It is commonly referred to as the international statue of secrecy. It is a wizarding law that was created in the year 1689 and was established in the year 1692. It was laid down by the international confederation of wizards to both safeguard the wizarding world and to hide it from the mundane world" She explains and we take notes of what she has just said.

"This law is in part a direct outcome of the Salem witch trials of 1692 to 1693 in Massachusetts though many refer to the delegation of wizards who went to the British monarchs William and Mary around 1690 to ask for the protection of the wizarding population under muggle law however they failed to do get the protection." She explains and we take notes of what Courtney explained. She went on to explain what the law entails and we take notes. Explaining what the law entails took the rest of the lesson. When it was over we said goodbye and she left.

Our next teacher has just arrived and has introduced himself as Arthur and he sat down in a chair and we got comfortable and the lesson starts now.

"The first language you are going to learn is Latin, this lesson today will cover an introduction to the language, it will be a good idea to make notes on what you learn as there will be a quiz in our next lesson to see what you retain from this lesson" he says and we take out another notebook and open it up to a blank page.

"There are hundreds of benefits of learning Latin however I am only going to focus on a few benefits. First learning Latin gives you a deeper understanding of the world, there is so much more you can understand about various subjects when you have an understanding of Latin" he explains and we make notes on what was said

"The second is that you may want to read some of the most beautiful literature that's ever been written in the history whether it is speeches of Cicero the eloquent lawyer come, politician, Virgil's epic poems or Julius Caesar's histories and memoirs. There is so much out there to read that has Latin in," he explains and we take more notes on what he has said

"The third is that it can help with learning a lot of other modern languages, from one language Latin you have six sprouting languages which are known as the romantic languages. The six are Italian, English, and French, a mixture of Spanish, some Portuguese, and Romanian. If you want to learn any one of these then Latin is a good place to start" He explains and we make notes on what he explained and for the rest of the lesson was spent explaining a couple of other reasons to learn Latin. When it was over we said goodbye and he left.

 _ **Monday 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1995**_

 _ **5:50 pm**_

 _ **This Journal entry will cover my thoughts on my second life so far and my thoughts on meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'll talk about my thoughts on my second life so far first and I will end the Journal entry with my thoughts on meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle.**_

 _ **First things first I am going to talk about what I feel about the Potter's and James' friends. Lily was a great mother from what I can remember of her which is very little, to be honest, James was a good father from what I recall which is just as little in all honesty. Now I am going to talk about James' friends, I will write about them in this order: Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.**_

 _ **First of all Peter Pettigrew is a coward, in my opinion there are two kinds of cowards the good kind that Shaggy from Scooby-Doo is that while Shaggy is scared of every monster the gang encounter he still helps solve the mystery despite being scared and then there is the coward who is so scared of someone they would do what they needed to in order to get away. Peter is also a traitor as he betrayed years' worth of friendship with James, Sirius, and Remus just to save himself by giving the potter's location away to Voldemort which he most likely told him as quick as he could just to save himself. Which is absolutely despicable in every sense.**_

 _ **Sirius Black is a trickster who enjoys pranks which causes chaos though he doesn't seem to know where to draw the line. Some pranks Sirius pulls can be light-hearted, fun and can make people laugh but there are a lot of pranks Sirius pulls that are the opposite, they can hurt people, upset them and outright be considered bullying. The pranks that are light-hearted, fun and can make people laugh I like it's the other type of pranks Sirius pulls that I don't like. Though Sirius has his faults he is incredibly loyal to his friends and attempts vigilante justice when someone does wrong by his friends.**_

 _ **Remus Lupin is a brave, kind, and good-natured person who has been through a lot. I understand Greyback wanted payback but he could have bitten Remus' father instead didn't make sense to punish the child and not the one who was the reason for you to want to get feedback but anyway Remus has managed to get on with his life making friends and family along the way. Sure he is disgusted by all things wolfish due to his condition but that is nothing to complain about. He is incredibly loyal to those he cares about and he is an accomplished individual.**_

 _ **In this next part, I will talk about my experience with the Dursleys then I will talk about my new life with the Witwicky family. The experiences I will go over are the cupboard, the chores, and the abuse both verbal and physical, how I reacted to it, and how I think canon harry reacted to it as he was actually a baby when he was left with the Dursleys. Now the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursley house is smaller than what it is described in the book and shown in the books barely enough space for me to fit in at all. It is drafty always letting a cold breeze enter the space and there are plenty of spiders in there as well trying to avoid the spiders and get enough sleep was a challenge for me and I hated being in it for short or long amount of time. Given that I hadn't let the Dursleys succeed in not giving me the correct amount of food I managed to avoid being malnourished to the point of it stunting my growth so the cupboard must have been big enough for Harry to comfortably be in it as he was malnourished as he didn't manage to avoid being malnourished to the point of it stunting his growth. While I gather that Harry didn't mind the spiders in the cupboard, he definitely didn't like being in the cupboard.**_

 _ **Now for the chores I agreed to do only three chores which are gardening of both the front and back garden to mislead Figg into think that I am suffering, doing the laundry so I get new clothes for myself and not hand me downs and the last one is cleaning two bedrooms so that I get three normal plates a day. I refused to do any more chores after those three and I could tell that they were fuming at that and lashed out with verbal abuse for a few days which consisted of me not doing the chores to get my point across but when they realized it was the only way I'd do chores they accepted it. That's how I was able to get food on a daily basis. Harry was forced to every chore the Dursleys made him do for little to no food which most likely stunted his growth.**_

 _ **With that done I am going to talk about the abuse both verbal and physical and how I reacted to it and how I think cannon Harry reacted to it. Now how the Dursleys treated me was very different than how they treated Harry. I know about the wards Dumbledore placed on the Dursley house because I was reincarnated and I read the books and was a part of the harry potter fandom. When I first accepted that I had been reborn I never thought that because I know about the wards it would change things. Due to the fact I know about the wards on the Dursley house I could control them. Whenever the Dursleys tried to physically hurt me I kept chanting I don't want the Dursleys to be able to physically harm me desperately and they were prevented from harming me. However because they were unable to physically harm me the verbal abuse they gave me was far worse, I'm not saying what they said to me as I don't want to relive those memories. I did the best I could to not let them get to me, I knew if I showed weakness they would prey on it so I did what I could to not allow that to happen though it did upset me I just didn't show it.**_

 _ **Because Harry had no idea that wards on the Dursley house existed Petunia must have been the one with the control over them which would explain why Harry's abuse wasn't noticed and reported. Harry's physical abuse was bad for the slightest thing wrong he was abused so badly with physical abuse he was lucky that he survived from all the physical abuse he suffered. Harry was lucky that his abuse didn't go any further beyond physical abuse, he could have had it much worse. When it comes to verbal abuse suffered a lot of verbal abuse, yes but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, he shouldn't have been called what he did, but it was rather tame when the physical abuse Harry was put through.**_

 _ **When it comes to how I think it affected Harry since he was actually a baby when he was given to the Dursleys well it is complicated. In some ways, I don't think Harry ever dropped his mask he had to have developed to survive the Dursleys not even around his supposed friends. He always let people decide what harry should do and think. Then there is the fact that Harry never applied himself to his schoolwork at Hogwarts well that is because he is used to having to not to better than Dudley so who knows how much Harry was holding back since Dudley wasn't smart at all.**_

 _ **With all that done I will now talk about my thoughts about meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle. When I first saw a young Tom Riddle I was in shock for a bit as I didn't think I would see him so soon and so young looking either. Eventually I got over my shock at meeting Tom for the first time though what made the shock wear off was when he vowed on his magic that he wouldn't hurt me. I then became amused that in my first life I wrote Tom so spot on.**_

 _ **I can't say that I am all that surprised that Tom has my memories of my first life due to the piece of his soul that was in my scar as it was a possibility that crossed my mind when I knew that all the blocks and the soul piece in my scar was going to be removed. Though I have to say that I am glad that Tom is like how I wrote him in my first life because it is much easier to like Tom as a person as well as working on a way to getting rid of Dumbledore easier with them both working together.**_

 _ **This is all I am going to write about in this entry.**_

 _ **Marisol Arietta Witwicky**_


End file.
